


Come On, Baby

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: Always have imagined this, maybe not with the ridiculous amounts of flowers on the altar" , Niall smirked, and he pouts "maybe a different setting. But I've always dreamed about this with the same person at the end, waiting for me." ,he mumbled, his palm caressing his cheek, and Harry can feel the sting of tears.





	Come On, Baby

 

This. This could not be happening. Not now. Any other day, he'll let it slide, but not. now.

"Have you seen him?",Harry asked around, trying to keep the panic off of his voice. He will not panic. No.

Of all days Niall decided to ghost on him, now is not the greatest time.

" Love, calm down. Maybe he's in one of the rooms, you know, preparing." ,he hears his mum cajoles him, the softness of her voice almost enough to calm the mini storm brewing inside of him. He glances at his watch, a little after 2, and he feels his shoulders tense.

"I'm just gonna look for him.",he informs his mum, and got out of the room, his white Gucci pants be damned.

He picked up his phone, instantly dialling Niall's number, and holds back a groan as the number went into voicemail. All while still roaming the halls downstairs in search for the other man.

His search lead him to the back garden, to where the place was decorated for the day; wisps of white flowers donned l two pillars at the altar: something he insisted he wants (to which Niall agreed, but not without a bit of a banter) ,and of course, that's where he finds his man, seating on the front row of seats, facing the now-empty altar. He could feel the tension roll off his shoulder.

"I thought you decided to run off, while you had the chance." ,he murmured, taking a seat beside Niall, who offers him a smile, his hands already reaching out for Harry's. He lifts their twined hands, placing a sweet kiss on his knuckles, almost sending Harry to the floor with how much he's swooning.

"You alright, love?" ,he asks, eyes still staring at Niall's face, waiting for any sign. “Y-you've not changed minds, yeah?" ,because he had to ask, and the question made Niall snort.

"Christ, Harry. No." ,he cackles, making Harry smile. Good.

"In fact, can't wait for this" ,he motioned to the place "to start. Can't wait to marry the shit out of you, Styles." ,he beamed, hands still clasped tightly to his.

"Yeah? Me too, love." ,he grinned, pulling Niall closer for a hug, burying his face on the other man's neck. "Can't fucking wait. Almost had a heart attack when they told me you weren't in your room. Thought you bolted." ,he whispered.

"You're so fucking ridiculous." ,Niall snickered, hands splayed on his back. He pulled away from the hug, cupping Harry's face in his hands as he straightens on his seat. "I'm just... so fucking elated and terrified at the same time, you know?" ,he mumbled, and Harry nods. He does know.

"Here we are, hours till we get to belong to each other, officially." ,Niall smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." ,he added, placing a kiss on the tip if his nose, and Harry's so fucking in love. "Always have imagined this, maybe not with the ridiculous amounts of flowers on the altar" , Niall smirked, and he pouts "maybe a different setting. But I've always dreamed about this with the same person at the end, waiting for me." ,he mumbled, his palm caressing his cheek, and Harry can feel the sting of tears. "Always was you, with your ridiculous Gucci suit, your face a bit weepy. But still the most beautiful thing I was given the chance to have ever known." ,he continues, but his fingers were now wiping off the tears that Harry hadn't noticed was there.

"I thought the vows were for much later, twat. Why're you out here making me cry?" ,Harry sniffled, Niall's hands continued on wiping off his tears. He sees Niall smiling at him, and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm gonna be your husband soon. It's my job." ,Niall mumbles, his voice going soft at the word husband.

"I just want you to know how grateful I am, really." ,Niall continues. Knows what he's going to say is making his husband-to-be bawl his eyes, but he has to say it. Has to know just how much he feels. “We have really come a long way, love. I can never fully express how grateful I am that you deemed someone like me worthy of this.” ,he paused, his hands on top of Harry's chest, to where is heart's supposed to be. “This could be the greatest gift you could ever give to someone, and I'm so damn lucky to have been bestowed of it.” ,he smiles. “So thank you, Harry, and I promise, I promise I'd do my utmost to take care of it. Because you have my heart too, and I know you'd give your all to take care of mine.” ,he finishes, his chest too overwhelmed with love.

He still has to say his vows later, and he forces himself to stop. Harry's already crying, his smile's so bright Niall can feel himself never get tired of it.

"You twat.” ,was all Harry's managed to say, with how much tears he's shedding, and Niall's so patient with him, wiping off the tears off his face.

" Don't cry love. Our dreams are starting to come true." ,Niall whispers. “We've waited long enough for this.” ,he mumbled as he stood up, taking Harry with him, so now they're face to face. He lead Harry out of the patio, and back into the hotel, where their mums must be frantic looking for both grooms.

"Can't wait to marry you." ,he murmurs against Harry's lips, as they kiss before they part to head off their rooms. Cliché. But. They're in love. More so than ever.

“Gonna marry the shit out of you.” ,Harry snickers, his hands grabing a handful of Niall's arse, making the other man squeak.

“Then get dressed you fucking perv. The sooner this wedding is over so I could rip that Gucci pants off of you, the better.” ,he can feel the happiness radiate off of Niall. He smiles.

"Romantic.",he snickers, half heartedly pushing Niall away.

”Love you husband." ,Niall smiled, then went to his room, his hips shimmying because he knows Harry's watching, and Harry has to laugh. Ridiculous. That man is ridiculous. But he can't wait to marry the fuck out of that ridiculous man. Now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get this off my chest okbye
> 
> (Based on a tumblr prompt by merrystylan that I cant fucking tag because im so fucking rubbish at it so jenna hahaha hi )


End file.
